¿Problema familiar?
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Ningún matrimonio es perfecto. En las mejores familias hay peleas, era lo normal. Nanjirou y Rinko, por ejemplo, cuando se peleaban, duraba tan sólo el momento, sin embargo, llevaban ya días sin hablarse desde la última disputa. Por ello, Ryoga, preocupado por el destino de sus padres, arrastra a su hermanito para intentar arreglar las cosas.


¡Hola!

Hace tanto tiempo que no subía algo... Aunque debo decir que esto lo tenía ya escrito, fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Aridhni, también escritora de Fanfiction (aunque hace ya tiempo que no escribe), que me pidió un Nanjirou x Rinko.

Nos leemos en las notas del final de la historia :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _The prince of tennis no me pertenece, todo es obra de Konomi Takeshi, menos la idea en sí del fic (cagoento)._

* * *

 **¿Problema familiar…?**

Sus ojos, de un color castaño, pasaron a encontrarse de los casi dorados de su hermano, a ambas figuras que parecían evitarse. Ryoma desayunaba tranquilamente, pero recibía las constantes miradas de su hermano mayor, como exigiendo explicación. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Tanto Ryoga como él estaban presentes el día anterior cuando tuvieron aquella discusión. Pero parecía que era Ryoga el que estaba más pendiente de ellos que el menor.

La discusión comenzó cuando Rinko encontró una de las tantas revistas de Nanjirou. Siempre había pasado alguna regañina, pero tal parece que ese día se le cogió de mal humor.

— _¿Cuántas revistas piensas seguir trayendo a casa, Nanjirou?_ —preguntó Rinko en un principio, controlándose—. _¡Encima no haces más que holgazanear!_ —se giró y observó a cada uno de los que estaban presentes en el comedor, incluso Nanako — _¡Si no fuera por Nanako, la casa estaría hecha una pocilga!_

— _¡Yo traigo las compras!_ —Se adelantó Ryoga.

Rinko suspiró largamente.

— _Ya va, Rinko. Tampoco es para tanto._

Ante ello, la mujer casi lo petrificó con la mirada. Nanjirou tragó, rascándose la nuca distraídamente. Tal vez pensara que ella tenía razón, pero no podía decir nada en esos momentos. ¿Qué quería que hiciera él?

Pero en cuanto vio al menor de los Echizen a su lado, jugando con Karupin, lo enganchó pasando un brazo por el cuello del muchacho, atrayéndolo y señalándolo.

— _¡Oyaji…!_

— _¿Y él qué?_ —espetó—. _¿No le dices nada?_

Rinko se había cruzado de brazos, pasando su mirada del pequeño a su marido.

— _¿Qué quieres que haga él? Aún va a la escuela. En cambio, tú eres ya un hombre retirado._

Ryoga suspiró recordando lo siguiente. Su madre últimamente venía algo más tarde que de costumbre, y por supuesto, bastante cansada. Cuando veía a Nanako venir de la universidad, y ponerse rápidamente a hacer la comida, y encima estando Nanjirou tumbado mientras leía revistas, sin hacer nada de provecho, la irritaba. Ryoga afirmó que no sería tanto, pero tal vez con el cansancio del trabajo y que encima al volver se haya topado con una de sus revistas verdes –que eso la irritaba mucho más-, la hizo estallar.

Ahora veía a un padre despreocupado mientras leía el periódico y bostezando de vez en cuando. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rinko preparaba el desayuno ayudada por Nanako, siendo ésta la que tuviera que pasarle la comida a su tío. Lo evitaba, hacía como si no estuviera.

 _Son como niños_. Se había dicho Ryoga. Luego volvió a centrarse en su hermano, quien no comía con demasiadas ganas su desayuno occidental.

—Chibi-suke —susurró acercándose un poco a él, mirando de reojo a sus padres —. Esto no va bien.

Ryoma dejó de comer unos momentos y lo miró, siguiendo su atención en los mayores que se comportaban extraños.

—Cosas así han pasado antes, se les pasará —dijo sin más el pequeño, alzándose de la mesa y entregándole su plato medio vacío a su prima.

Ryoga tomó de manera rápida las tostadas y el vaso de zumo, queriendo ir tras su pequeño hermano, quien estaba dispuesto a marcharse de rositas hacia el colegio. El menor, antes de nada, se ocupó de dejarle su comida a Karupin.

—Qué aburrido.

Después de acariciar al felino, giró sus ojos hacia aquella voz, topándose con su padre con el periódico. No le dio importancia pero, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, notó que los ojos de su padre se desviaban del periódico hacia la figura de su madre.

—Debo irme ya, Nanako —anunció, ajustándose la ropa y colocándose mejor el peinado. Cuando pasó cerca de Ryoma, le acarició ligeramente la mejilla con una sonrisa—. Volveré a la tarde, como siempre.

Acto seguido, la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la casa y, en cuanto se volvió a fijar en su padre, éste se había vuelto a centrar en el periódico. Le dio la espalda, y sonrió ligeramente con arrogancia al ver que su padre no dejaba pasar por alto aquella pequeña discusión. A la cual aparentemente su madre se esforzaba en no hablarle.

Sin más, ignorando a su hermano, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, encaminándose hacia la escuela.

Bien, esa vez no pudo deshacerse de él en el camino desde casa hasta la escuela, ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Ligar, hacer la compra por ejemplo. Él por lo menos tenía su obligación de asistir a la escuela, sino fuera por ello, buscaría alguna que otra distracción, seguramente. Como en las vacaciones.

Estuvo poniéndose pesado sobre el asunto de sus padres; qué debería hacer. Pero ellos, los hijos, no deberían meterse en los asuntos de los mayores, al menos así le decían. Extraño era que después de la discusión, al día siguiente su madre siguiera con el enfado. Cuando otras veces había pasado, no duraba ni un día. Lo peor de todo es que, aunque le dijo a Ryoga que el enfado pasará solo, podía afirmar que esa vez fue algo más seria. Sólo un poco. El estrés del exceso trabajo, tal vez.

Incluso en clases, en las que siempre quedaba dormido por aburrición, esa vez permanecía con la mirada perdida, apoyado en su pupitre. Pero de igual manera, sin prestar atención al profesor.

—E-esto… —Ryoma siguió con la mirada perdida, pareciendo que su bolígrafo, con sólo mirarlo, era mucho más interesante que lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor. La muchachita tragó y volvió a intentar dirigirle la palabra—. Ryoma-kun.

El nombrado pestañeó varias veces y dirigió sus ojos con lentitud hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con la jovencita de trenzas.

—¿Qué?

Ella dio un leve respingo, humedeciéndose el labio.

Él la observó cansado, apoyado en su mejilla. La notó un poco inquieta, moviendo sus manos las cuales sostenían ciertos papeles. Horio se acercó y tomó uno que ella misma no dudó en entregarle. Ryoma miró de soslayo al castaño al sentarse a su lado, con curiosidad de lo que pudiera tratarse.

—¿Qué es?

Horio lo miró levantando una ceja, seguidamente, le golpeó amistosamente el hombro.

—Como siempre Echizen, vives en tu propio mundo —Horio ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Huh…?

Ryuuzaki se colocó delante de ambas mesas y sonrió tímidamente, entregándole uno de los papeles. Luego se inclinó un poco señalando cierta parte del contenido del folio.

—Es para pasado mañana —comenzó—. Va a haber una salida con la escuela al zoológico. Y esto… —tragó al sentir la mirada de él—. Lo… lo tienes que rellenar para saber que tienes el permiso… de tus padres.

Al terminar se incorporó, distrayéndose al entregar otros papeles a los demás compañeros.

 _El permiso de mis padres._

No tenía ni el más mínimo interés de ir al zoológico. ¿Para qué? Movió sus ojos observando el permiso que tendría que rellenar. No había nada que dijera que fuera obligatorio. Ese día que fuera la excursión, él no iría a clases.

 _Pasado mañana._

Ryoma guiñó los ojos y se fijó en la fecha. Al alzarse de golpe de su asiento, Horio y Sakuno se sobresaltaron, mirándole.

—¿Echizen?

—¿Ryoma…-kun?

Éste le devolvió el papel.

—Thank you, Ryuuzaki —sonrió levemente con arrogancia, dejando a ambos jóvenes aturdidos por su acción. Sobre todo a Sakuno, dándole las gracias sin motivo, devolviéndole el permiso.

Incluso cuando daban por finalizada las clases, el príncipe era muy tranquilo en cuestión de recoger sus cosas, pero aquella vez, aprovechando encima que no tenían entrenamiento, tomó con rapidez su mochila y se marchó de camino a casa. No se despidió de nadie, todo el rato sumido en sus pensamientos.

Avisó de su llegada al entrar en casa, encontrándose tan sólo con su prima y hermano, extrañándose. Sabía que su madre llegaba algunas veces tarde pero, ¿y su padre?

—Salió esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto —había comentado Ryoga, colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, en espera que Nanako sirviera la comida.

El menor dejó su bolsa casi en la entrada, dejándose llevar por el olor, sentándose cerca de Ryoga al terminar de colocar la mesa. Lo más raro fue que Ryoga le comentó que otras veces se iba temprano, en cuanto él y su madre se marchaban. Pero volvía justo a la hora de comer.

—Cuando sea un ligue, se la carga.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Nanjirou era aún después de casado, un mujeriego. Sólo de mirar y opinar. No se imaginaba a su padre con una mujer que no fuera su madre, porque, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los había visto a veces hablar muy animadamente. Se llevan bien, aunque muchas de las veces Nanjirou rompiera el momento de conversación con alguna acción impropia. Y Ryoma desaparecía del sitio enseguida, lo que menos quería era sufrir un _shock_ al ver a sus padres así de _alegres_.

Al beber de su zumo, miró de reojo el calendario, fijándose que justo aquella fecha estaba señalada con un círculo en rojo. Dio un leve codazo a Ryoga, indicándole con la mirada. Nanako también miró y pestañeó. No sabía quién lo había señalado. Los tres intercambiaron miradas en silencio, en espera de alguna explicación. Aunque a Nanako se le apareció una sonrisa esperanzadora al ver la fecha. Tal vez una posible oportunidad de reconciliación. Si Nanjirou ponía algo de su parte.

Esta vez Rinko y Nanjirou llegaron a la vez, antes de abrir la puerta, se quedaron tras ésta en silencio, mirándose con seriedad. La primera tuvo intención de decir algo, abrió ligeramente sus labios y entristeció las cejas, pero su marido optó por abrir finalmente y adentrarse a la casa. La mujer suspiró, siguiéndole y cerrando la puerta.

—Tío, ¿no vas a comer?

Nanjirou se había colocado cómodo e ido a su lugar de siempre, echándose. Dándoles la espalda, agitó su mano negándoselo.

—Ya he comido —dijo liberando un bostezo.

 _Sospechoso_. Había pensado Ryoga. ¿Dónde y con quién?

Rinko pareció mirarlo con cierto interés, aunque enseguida cambió de tema pidiéndole a Nanako que le sirviera comida mientras iba a cambiarse, ponerse cómoda. Ésta vez Ryoga lo había notado. _Como niños_ , volvió a decirse.

Llegada la tarde noche, arrastró a su hermano pequeño a _investigar_. Nanako había salido con Rinko, por lo que, se quedaron los hombres tan sólo en la casa. Entraron en la cocina parloteando, encontrándose con Nanjirou de pie, mirando interesado hacia algo, el calendario. Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué hacía, el mayor los descubrió y les dio la espalda rápidamente, notando que mientras lo hacía, parecía guardarse algo entre las ropas del kimono.

—¿Ocurre algo, oyaji? —preguntó un interesado Ryoga.

Nanjirou se rascó detrás de la cabeza y emitió un sonoro bostezo.

—¡Para nada, ¿qué crees que puede ocurrir?! —cuando Nanjirou optó por girar el rostro y mirarlos de soslayo, se encontró con una sonrisa presumida de Ryoga. —¿…Qué?

Ryoma pasaba su mirada de su hermano a su padre, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué mirabas con tanto interés? —Ryoga se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, con lentitud. En cuanto llegó a su lado, miró aquello colgado en la pared—. Oh.

Nanjirou desvió el rostro y tragó.

—¿Qué es esto señalado en rojo?

—Ni idea.

Ryoma levantó una ceja. Era una respuesta ilógica, si todos los de esa casa sabían lo que venía en esa fecha.

—¿Qué guardas ahí, oyaji?

Nanjirou bufó, su hijo mayor se estaba poniendo cada vez más molesto. Con los brazos pegados a su pecho y estómago, los apretó más y se alejó de ellos. _Qué te importa_ , había dicho en un susurro una vez al alejarse.

Ryoma quedó pensativo sin despegar la mirada de donde desapareció su padre. Pensándolo bien, tantos encuentros que tenían con él, había sospechas de su preocupación por su madre. Luego estaba aquella señal en el calendario, bien pronunciado en un círculo rojo. Y por último, lo que fuera que haya escondido entre el kimono.

Nanjirou a veces era demasiado evidente.

Ryoga le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano antes de que éste decidiera marcharse.

—Por cierto —aquella sonrisa no le gustó nada a Ryoma—. Me topé con uno de tus senpais, ¿parece ser que a los de primero les toca ir de excursión al zoológico, eh?

El menor se zafó de su agarre y suspiró cansado.

—Algo así.

—¿Dónde está el permiso? Si quieres te lo puedo…

—No lo tengo.

Silencio.

Al ver la cara confusa de Ryoga, aclaró.

—No iré. Así que no hace falta.

Ryoma se dirigió hacia su habitación seguido de su hermano. Ni con decirlo aquello se conformaba.

—¿Pero por qué? —prosiguió una vez entrado en el cuarto—. ¡Es el zoológico! Tiene pinta de ser divertido, ¿no crees?

Sin aún responderle a su hermano, recogió algo de ropa dispuesto a meterse en la ducha. Se encaminó en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación y medio giró hacia Ryoga.

—No lo creo. Lo aborrezco —dijo—. Más bien porque estoy viviendo en uno.

Ryoga quedó con la mandíbula casi desencajada y, hasta que no vio desaparecer a su hermano por el pasillo, no reaccionó.

—¡Chibi-suke!

Suspiró fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. Dejó pasar aquel comentario del menor y se centró en el problema de sus padres. Pasado mañana, era el cumpleaños de su madre. Y Nanjirou estaba actuando extraño. No había dudas que él fue quién marcó el día en el calendario y, algo escondía. ¿Qué hacía esas mañanas? ¿Dónde había comido ese día? ¿Con quién? Porque no se pensaba que lo haría solo.

Ryoga se sentó en la cama y tomó una pelota de tenis en su mano derecha, mirándola pensativo. Aún quedaba un día antes del cumpleaños de Rinko. Sólo le quedaba averiguar cierta cosa de su padre.

* * *

Había llegado el día y ellos seguían igual. En cuanto Rinko se marchó, Nanjirou hizo lo mismo diciendo que volvería a la hora de comer. Ryoga no perdió detalle, desayunando en silencio.

En cuanto Nanako desapareció de igual manera, clavó su atención en el menor.

Sonrió con cierta malicia y le golpeó con _suavidad_ la espalda. Después de golpearse levemente el pecho, Ryoma lo miró con desconfianza. _¿Ahora qué?_

—Al final no has ido al zoológico.

—Te dije que no iría.

Esta vez tenía desayuno japonés por lo que estaba más centrado en terminarlo. Lo que más sentía en no ir a aquella excursión, era tener que aguantar toda la mañana a Ryoga, sobre todo que no pudo aprovechar para dormir lo que quisiera. Su hermano mayor se las ingenió para levantarlo a la fuerza.

—Bueno, tú verás lo que haces. Pero debo decir que me viene de perlas—. sonrió entre dientes.

Desvió su mirada a su comida, intentando ignorarle. ¿Venirle de perlas? No quería imaginarse para qué.

Justo fue dejar los palillos junto al cuenco de arroz, que vio un trozo de papel a su lado. Ryoga se lo había acercado. Cansado, lo tomó y ojeó, pestañeando. Ingredientes y explicaciones sobre algo estaban escritos en el papel. Cuando observó a Ryoga buscando una respuesta, éste ensanchó más su sonrisa. Tragó pesadamente, abriendo los ojos incrédulo. Con sólo pasar incesantes veces sus ojos del papel a su hermano, éste fue asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _No._

Tenía que estar de broma. Ryoga volvió a asentir.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

Le devolvió el papel bruscamente y se alzó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse. Si quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera él solito. Pero él… no. No se veía en esa situación.

—Es para mamá, chibi-suke —Ryoga cogió los platos vacíos de su hermano con intenciones de llevarlos a la cocina y limpiarlos—. Por una vez no te va a pasar nada. Será divertido.

 _Un diablo._

Ryoma tan sólo murmuró cosas ininteligibles, dándole la espalda y cruzado de brazos.

—Nanako me lo dejó aquí todo explicado, es sencillo.

Ese no era el problema, hubiera querido decir Ryoma.

—Venga, oyaji hará su parte y ahora, sólo quedamos nosotros.

 _¿Oyaji…?_

Se giró hacia él con cierto interés, arqueando una ceja. Ahora que lo pensaba, se veía más aliviado desde el día de ayer, cuando volvió del colegio. Algo tuvo que haber averiguado como para no echarle después demasiada importancia al asunto. Sólo preguntaba bastante a Nanako sobre cosas que él no logró escuchar, supuso ahora que aquellas consultas a su prima serían referidas al puñetero dulce. El pastel de cumpleaños a su madre. ¿Pero qué habrá visto Ryoga?

—Si me cuentas qué has visto, tal vez haga una excepción.

Ryoga acompañó a aquella sonrisa presumida, se imaginó que algo así pasaría. Pero tampoco era ningún secreto, no para no contárselo a su hermano pequeño. Mientras Rinko no se enterara por boca de Nanjirou, estaría bien.

—Pues a trabajar, chibi-suke —sonrió, echándole encima un supuesto delantal—. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Ryoma pestañeó y tomó el delantal, cuando miró el diseño su cara se tornó casi azul. Llevaba dibujos de corazones y… la frase _I love you_. Una vez más pensó que Ryoga se estaba entreteniendo con él. Dejó el delantal en la mesa y se acercó a él, dispuesto a comenzar el dulce sin colocárselo. Sin embargo, Ryoga, con sólo decirle y advertirle lo que pasaría si se manchara, los cambios de humor de su madre respecto a ese tema… Ryoma fue obediente y a regañadientes se lo puso. ¡Y bien sabía que aquello fue por fastidiarlo! Ryoga intentaba aguantarse la risa al verle.

—Comienza o me dará igual que me lo cuentes o no —gruñó.

Resignado y sin querer arriesgarse –sabiendo que Ryoma siempre hablaba en serio-, cedió a no reírse, mostrándole el papel con las indicaciones. Al ver a su hermano pequeño cascar un huevo, prefirió ocuparse él, dejándole los trabajos más… _fáciles_.

La mañana sería demasiado larga.

* * *

¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que retrasarse mucho más? ¡Justo el día de su cumpleaños!

Intentaba distraerse con una revista deportiva, golpeando incesantes veces el dedo índice en el suelo, impaciente. Karupin estaba junto a él, mirándolo con curiosidad y maullando de vez en cuando, en demanda de atención. A cada que pasaba hoja, el felino posaba una patita delantera y el hombre agitaba su mano sobre la misma para que la quitara, emitiendo un gruñido. No enfadado por la molestia del gato, sino por la tardanza de su mujer.

Por la hora que era no vendría a comer, y ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Nanjirou sacudió la cabeza apartando malos pensamientos, siempre malinterpretaba las cosas. Mientras él esperaba impacientemente, en una casi tortura, su sobrina e hijo mayor aprovechaban para limpiar la cocina. Ryoma se había escaqueado con que tenía que ducharse, parte de los ingredientes del pastel _cayó accidentalmente_ sobre él. Y por supuesto, aunque le pidieran ayuda a Nanjirou, éste respondía con que no era asunto suyo. Él no había sido cómplice de aquella _guerra_.

Suspiró larga y sonoramente echándose boca arriba con la revista sobre el rostro, colocando una pierna sobre la otra alzada, moviéndola repetidas veces.

—Ya vendrá, tío —se acercó Nanako al verle suspirar demasiadas veces en poco tiempo—. La habrán invitado a comer siendo su cumpleaños, estará al llegar.

Nanjirou no se movió del sitio. En cambio chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y…?

—¿Es por la tía, verdad? —preguntó Nanako—. Por lo que estás así.

Él quitó la revista unos momentos para mirarla. En esos momentos, Ryoma había aparecido con una toalla alrededor del cuello, recién salido de la ducha.

—¿Quién dijo que…?

—Tal vez esté con un compañero de trabajo. —intervino Ryoma la mar de tranquilo—. Un tal… —Ryoma rodó los ojos pensativo—,…Kojirou.

 _¿¡Compañero!? ¿¡Kojirou!?_

Nanjirou miró a su hijo expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, mocoso…? —cuestionó con desconfianza. Ryoma le dedicó una sonrisa altiva.

—Una vez trajo a casa a mamá… —hizo una pausa—,…en coche.

Nanako miraba a ambos intentando pensar qué hacer para que Ryoma no lo irritara más de lo que estaba. Parecía vengarse de todo lo que le hacía su padre. Aunque aquello fuera verdad, no debería… decirlo de aquella manera como si fuera algo sospechoso. Rinko jamás engañaría a Nanjirou. Por mucho que éste leyera aquellas revistas verdes, o por mucho que mirara a las jovencitas como un viejo verde. Después de todo, el cariño y afecto se lo mostraba a ella, más cuando estaban a solas.

Al escuchar aquel comentario de Ryoma, Nanjirou volvió a tumbarse y taparse la cara con la revista. No dijo nada más. Ryoma bufó, no esperándose aquella reacción impropia de su padre, queriendo que hubiera exaltado. _Qué aburrido_.

Ryoga salió de la cocina y miró a todos los presentes, frunciendo las cejas.

—¡Me habéis dejado casi todo el marrón de la cocina! —se quejó.

Nanako dio un respingo y le sonrió nerviosamente al verle, excusándose.

—¡Chibi-suke…!

—Acabo de salir —Ryoma lo miró de soslayo y señaló la pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros.

Ryoga suspiró ladeando la cabeza. Luego miró hacia la cocina, clavando sus ojos en la mesa donde yacía aquello que crearon en la mañana. Con la desastrosa _ayuda_ de su hermano pequeño, notándose por los adornos que había en la cima del pastel. El _feliz cumpleaños_ a mano temblorosa con crema de chocolate.

—Ah, ahí está.

Curiosamente, Ryoma miraba entre las cortinas de la salita que daba casi a la entrada. Cerca había estacionado un coche del cual salía Rinko. Ryoga y Nanako se acercaron para husmear, emitiendo un leve 'oh' al verla.

Ryoga miró de reojo a Nanjirou, éste se había alzado un poco quedando sentado. Su mirada pedía contestación de si se trataba de ella. La miró una vez más.

—Parece feliz —dijo—. Está riéndose.

Nanjirou volvió la cara, ignorándolo. Ryoma prosiguió por su hermano.

—Es ese tal… Kojirou.

Su padre terminó por tumbarse por enésima vez, escuchándose un gruñido. Ryoga impidió que Nanako saliera en defensa, sólo era una pequeña lección, o mejor dicho, una prueba para ver cuánto le importaba su esposa. Cierto era que Rinko estaba riéndose, pero no era tan fresca y sincera como cuando Nanjirou hacía alguna broma y ella respondía con alegría. Estaba Kojirou, su compañero de trabajo pero, no estaban solos. Había más mujeres, y otros hombres. Compañeros de trabajo, tal como había dicho Nanako, habría sido invitada a comer por su cumpleaños. Una costumbre común que tenían hoy en día.

Pero Nanjirou no hacía más que gruñir, quejarse. Echarse en su lugar de siempre y fingir leer revistas, porque en ese momento las utilizaba para disimular. Como si no le diera importancia. En esa faceta, la indiferencia, Ryoma la había heredado. Aquel odioso orgullo.

Rinko entró en casa y mientras se descalzaba se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Ryoga, Nanako y Ryoma, éste un poco más atrás.

—¿Qué hacéis todos ahí? —sonrió—. Ni que hubiese estado unos días fuera.

Ya se lo había advertido a Nanako, que seguramente no comería en casa por su día. La mujer pasó a la salita, dejando las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa, mirándolo todo. Notaba un ambiente diferente.

—¿Qué, te lo has pasado bien? —aquella voz provenía de Nanjirou, sonando algo ruda, con el rostro aún tapado por la revista.

Rinko se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—Por supuesto.

Nanjirou se encogió de hombros y se echó de lado, de manera que quedara dándole la espalda, mientras se rascaba la coronilla perezosamente.

De nuevo aquel odioso silencio. Nanako se frotaba nerviosamente las manos, no sabiendo qué hacer. Ryoma permanecía callado, observando a sus padres. Por último, Ryoga había fruncido las cejas, mirándolos con seriedad. No podían seguir así, era estúpido. Fue una absurda pelea.

Giró sus ojos, buscando algo en clave con su mirada, clavándola en el felino que aún permanecía cerca del mayor de la casa. Y a un lado de él mismo, estaba aquel juguete que Ryoma compró para su mascota. Sin dudarlo lo tomó, moviéndolo ligeramente, con disimulo. Atrayendo enseguida la atención del gato himalayo. Karupin guiñó los ojos, moviendo la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba el juguete que Ryoga movía, hasta que decidió en acercarse hasta él, intentando alzarse por meros segundos en demanda del objeto, el cual, fue lanzado hasta Nanjirou. Éste miró el juguete con confusión pero, enseguida sintió el ataque felino en recuperación a lo que era suyo.

Nanjirou gritó exageradamente. Bueno, el felino arañó una de sus mejillas, quedándose tranquilamente con el juguete, alejándose de ellos con tranquilidad y satisfecho al conseguir lo que quería. Aquello lo hizo Ryoga para _escarmentar_ a su padre, pero no esperó que Rinko, inconscientemente, acudiera en su ayuda.

Cuando se agachó a su lado y pudo ver la herida en su rostro, recordó la situación. Pero no se echó atrás. Pidió a Nanako que trajera el botiquín, mientras Ryoga y Ryoma observaban con curiosidad.

—Maldito gato… —maldijo Nanjirou.

—Algo así es peligroso, Ryoga —sin mirarlo, Rinko advirtió al joven. Éste se disculpó con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

En cuanto tuvo el botiquín con ella, Nanako no dudó en retirarse, dando una señal a Ryoga. Había… buen ambiente. Y podría colocarse mejor si se les dejaba intimidad. Así pues, Ryoga arrastró a un curioso e inocente Ryoma escaleras arriba. Escuchándose en la lejanía sus preguntas del por qué de ello.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el silencio fue corrompido por un quejido del hombre, quien encogió los ojos por ello. Rinko se dedicaba a desinfectar los arañazos en un algodón, ordenando seguidas veces a que no se moviera. En el momento que ella se separó, Nanjirou la observó, carcomiéndole aquello que hubiera estado haciendo. Aquel hombre que nombró Ryoma. Kojirou. Ciertamente, para qué mentirse, no le gustaba nada estar así con su mujer. Evitándose tontamente.

—¿Estás enfadada?

No perdió detalle de su rostro, notando la sorpresa a la pregunta. Ella no le había hablado casi nada en ese rato, le torturaba su silencio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Rinko esta vez lo miró fijamente. Nanjirou volvió a suspirar, desviando la mirada. No recibiendo respuesta, la mujer se encogió de hombros, quitándose la pinza que sujetaba su pelo. Mientras se masajeaba un poco detrás de la cabeza al deshacer el moño, Nanjirou prosiguió.

—¿Quién es ese tal Kojirou? —preguntó directamente. Rinko lo miró sin entender a su pregunta, parando sus acciones antes de proseguir.

—Compañero de trabajo.

—¿Te trae a casa aún sabiendo que me tienes a mí para recogerte en cuanto quieras?

Rinko pestañeó, aquello pareció más un interrogatorio.

—Sólo fueron dos veces, hace unas semanas y hoy —respondió—. Aquella vez le pillaba de camino y, ya sabes. Hoy comí con algunos más aparte de él y, como una de las chicas vivía cerca de nosotros… se ofreció en traernos.

 _Excusas._

—Ya, claro.

La mujer frunció el ceño, él tenía que decir más que ella. Todo lo que había contado, era verdad. Además, Kojirou era un hombre casado, tenía hijos. Y verdaderamente, él los amaba. Y Rinko a los suyos.

Guardó las cosas en la cajita, y la cerró, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, sentada a su lado.

—¿Y tú qué hacías? —comenzó ella su interrogatorio—. Tengo entendido que ha habido ocasiones en los que no comiste en casa. ¿Dónde estabas?

Y le exigió con esa última pregunta, no apartaba ojo de él. Nanjirou no la miraba, se metió una mano entre el kimono, rebuscando en su interior. Cuando dio con aquello que buscaba, se lo lanzó con suavidad para que cayera justo en las piernas de Rinko. La mujer, antes de mirar hacia aquello que cayó en ella, se humedeció el labio.

En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, miró a su marido ceñuda.

—Estuve haciendo un trabajo de media jornada. Comencé hace unos días. Como el dueño es un viejo amigo mío, pudo permitirme un adelanto a la paga —explicó—. Y el hecho de que comiera fuera, era porque el trabajo se trataba de un bar, según como estuviera el dueño, nos dejaba comer allí gratis.

La miró finalmente, clavando sus ojos en los de su mujer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rinko.

Ésta quedó helada. ¿Había cogido aquel trabajo… para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños? Y eso que ella le había gritado, se había enfadado con él incluso él estando trabajando por ese motivo. Cuando necesitaba algo, es cierto que nunca le pedía dinero. Tal vez para algo importante, y que sea pequeño. Pero lo que se dice de caprichos, se buscaba él la vida. Sintiéndose estúpida, se sonrojó levemente, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

—Ehm… vaya, me has cogido por sorpresa. Lo reconozco —rió levemente, nerviosa. Luego suspiró, mirándole rogativa—. Perdona, Nanjirou.

Él ladeó la cabeza e indicó con la barbilla que abriera el pequeño paquete. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera estropear y o rajar el papel envoltorio. Despegó minuciosamente la cinta adhesiva y desplegó las esquinas dobladas, desenvolviendo el regalo. Ante sus ojos quedó una pequeña caja color marrón oscuro, la cual abrió con lentitud.

—E…esto, Nanjirou…

—¿Qué?

Rinko se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, tomando con la otra la cajita. En su interior yacían un par de pendientes, con su forma de mariposas plateadas, adornándolas unas pequeñas piedras color azul oscuro y verde en las alas.

—Te vi con una revista en el que aparecía este ejemplar, hablando con Nanako. Decías que te parecían bonitos como para…

—Sí, y me lo parecen —interrumpió, mirándolos—. Te habrás fijado que… nunca llevo pendientes.

Silencio. Nanjirou abrió demasiado la boca, ahora lo había recordado, pero… ¿y qué pasaba con eso?

Rinko comenzó a reír de pronto al observarle, teniendo que cubrirse los labios con una mano. Ante ello, Nanjirou la miró con fastidio. Había quedado como un idiota.

La risa de su mujer paró un poco, había sacado ambos pendientes de su caja y los miraba atentamente.

—Realmente… son muy bonitos. Se aprecian mejor que en aquella revista —sonrió—. Y aunque no llevara pendientes, esta vez será la excepción.

Se fijó en el cristal de uno de los muebles cercanos a ella. Viéndose reflejada, comenzó a colocarse los pendientes a ojos de su marido. Una vez hecho, lo miró sonriente. Agradeciéndole el regalo. Porque aquello volvió a hacerla feliz.

Se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

—Muchas gracias, Nanjirou —agradeció de nuevo, sonriéndole.

Fue él quien separó las distancias y besó a su mujer, siendo correspondida por ella. A cuanto duraba la unión, la mano traviesa de su marido bajó hasta posarse en su trasero, haciéndola dar un respingo y separarse de él para mirarle.

—¡Nanjirou…!

Éste rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué… hacéis…? —aquella voz sonó apagada. Como asustada.

Ryoma había vuelto a aparecer, pillándolos in fraganti. Rinko tragó y sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose cada vez más por la situación y… postura. Nanjirou había fruncido el ceño y maldecía la interrupción a su hijo menor. Enseguida se separó de él. Y Ryoga apareció alterado y molesto al ver a su hermano nuevamente en la salita.

—¡Chibi-suke, te dije que no bajaras! —espetó. Más al ver lo que había echado a perder.

—Entonces… ¿mamá no dejará a oyaji?

Rinko sonrió, pero confusa ante esa pregunta absurda.

—Claro que no, Ryoma.

—Pues vaya —Ryoma torció el labio—. Mala suerte.

Nanjirou lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ryoma le dio la espalda, escondiendo una sonrisa presumida. Aunque dijera aquello, sintió cierto alivio a aquella respuesta por su madre. Aún quedaba mucho Nanjirou por delante, aunque éste se dedicara en gran parte a no dejarle vivir.

—Por cierto —Nanjirou alzó la voz para que Ryoma lo escuchara—. Mientras estabas en la ducha, una jovencita con trenzas se pasó por aquí —rió por lo bajo—. Le conté que estabas bañándote y que si quería ir a hacerte compañía, pero se fue corriendo.

Oh, no. Ryoma quedó de piedra. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y, con pasos lentos se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, con una mirada siniestra, teniéndola tapada por sus flequillos.

—¿Qué pasa, querías que la detuviera y…?

—¡Nanjirou!

Pero Ryoma lo miró con una ardiente mirada. Furioso.

—¡OYAJI…!

Decirle tal cosa a una chica tan tímida y encima, siendo precisamente ELLA, no era para nada bueno. No sabía por qué había ido ese día a su casa, pero con ello se llevó encontrarse con el estúpido de su padre. El cual lo estaba pagando severamente frente a su esposa e hijo menor.

* * *

Ok, hace años que no subía nada, menos mal que no dejé nada inacabado XD así que seguro que la gran mayoría que me seguía se dio el piro (?) obviamente... la gente pasa a otras cosas o cambian de fandom y se desinteresa de otro. Yo por mi parte, no se debe a que dejase de interesarme PoT, aún sigo fangirleando, como se suele decir. Pero la inspiración no me da para terminar fics, aunque tengo muchos empezados, a ver si puedo acabarlos y subirlos. Además, dibujo más que escribir, si queréis curiosear en mi perfil está el link a mi DeviantArt.

Respecto al fic, aunque va para Nanjirou y Rinko, no pude evitar meter a Sakuno aunque sea muy leve, y dar cizaña con el RyoSaku XD Me encantan los líos familiares :3

Tengo más para traer, así que tendré que ponerme las pilas xD

Espero que haya gustado un poquito, sino yo lo dejo por aquí, así doy señal de que aún vivo, a quien me recuerde (?).


End file.
